I will write my memoirs
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Andrew Collins vient d'être embaucher comme professeur d'Anglais au lycée sweet amoris où il a lui-même étudier. Seulement, ses souvenirs de ces 3 années passés dans l'établissement se sont évaporer et il ne reste en lui qu'une peur qui le prend chaque fois qu'il essaye de se remémorer tout ça. Avec l'aide de plusieurs personnages de Lysandre, il part à la recherche de son passé.
1. Chapter 1

-Je vous sers un autre verre?

-Non, merci, ça ira.

Je posa un billet sur le comptoir et me relève dans un soupir. Déjà deux heures du matin, il est grand temps de me bouger. De la main, j'écarte les quelques hommes trop alcoolisés qui me barrent la route et franchit la porte de bois grinçante. Il fait sombre, beaucoup trop sombre, les lampadaires pour la plupart éteint ne me permettent même pas de regarder mes pieds. Je dois rentrer. Mon esprit brouillé ne m'aide pas à me souvenir par où je dois aller: nouveau bar, pas encore d'habitudes. Bon. Réfléchissons. Je dois trouver un taxi... Je regarde à droite et à gauche. Il y a beaucoup de circulation à gauche. Allons à gauche. Un pas maladroit après l'autre, je traverse la rue et me met en route, le temps s'est rafraîchit, j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et rentre ma tête dans mes épaules. Demain... Ce sera mon premier jour en tant que professeur dans ce lycée où j'ai été élève. C'est une partie de mon existence que j'ai cherché à oublier pendant des années mais il me semble que j'ai juste envie de revivre là-bas, dans ce quartier trop commun. Je hèle un taxi sans conviction, miracle : il s'arrête. Je monte à l'arrière sans un mot mais c'est sans compter sur le conducteur qui doit sacrément s'ennuyer pour vouloir me faire la conversation.

-Alors où je vous ramène ?

-19 avenue de... merde... 19 avenue Philippe Auguste...

-Heu... ça va vous revenir cher.

-Je sais.

Encore un soupir et je ferme les yeux après avoir attaché ma ceinture. Le regard de cet homme... Putain je suis presque sûr que je le connais. Le visage, faut que je fasse gaffe à son visage. Je rouvre un œil et regarde dans le rétroviseur. Je discerne à peine ses traits c'est génial, par chance il fini par reprendre la parole.

-Vous vous appelleriez pas Andrew ?

-Hm... vous êtes qui ?

-Alexandre !

-Ah, ouais.

Bon, Alexandre. Génial. Ça m'aide pas beaucoup. Je soupir de nouveau et referme les yeux en fouillant dans mes pensées. La voix ne me disant rien, ça doit dater un peu... comment il m'a reconnu alors ? Bon, peu importe. Il continue à me parler et je lui répond, sans grande conviction, trop de question.

-Tu bosses dans quoi maintenant ?

-Prof d'anglais, dans un lycée.

-C'est cool ! Lequel ?

-Sweet Amoris. Une grosse connerie.

Pas de réponse cette fois ci mais j'entends ses ongles gratter le volant. Alors ça daterait du lycée ? C'est bien possible, oui. Je rouvre un œil et le dirige vers lui. Blond comme pas mal d'Alexandre, des yeux bleus comme beaucoup de blond, ça m'aide beaucoup.

-Heu... j'veux pas me mêler de tes affaires mais t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-T'as raison.

-Ah ?

-Te mêle pas de mes affaires.

Je referme les yeux dans un grognement. D'accord, ce type était définitivement dans le même lycée que moi et il sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Léger traumatisme j'imagine, il semblerait que je l'ai effacé de ma mémoire. La voiture s'arrête dans une rue déserte.

-Tu te souviens vraiment pas de moi, hein ?

-Non, en effet.

Je rouvre les yeux et dirige mon regard vers lui. Il semble bien moins réservé que tout à l'heure, je croise même directement son regard. Il est tourné vers moi, tout près. Beaucoup trop près. Je me tasse un peu dans le siège arrière, une boule au ventre, comme un malaise qui me prend brusquement mais me laisse conscient. Il détache sa ceinture, coupe le moteur et passe entre les deux sièges avant.

-Tu te souviens toujours pas ?

-T'approches pas.

-Ah, ça te revient.

Non, bizarrement ça ne me revient pas. Je détache ma ceinture à mon tour et pose ma main sur la portière pour l'ouvrir, pas de réaction de sa part jusqu'à ce que je tire la poignée vers moi. Là il me saisit le bras et me rabat en arrière, mon corps s'allonge sans aucune hésitation comme sous le coup de l'habitude. Rassembler ses pensées. Ses souvenirs.

-Si tu retournes là-bas, c'est que tu le réclames non ? Ça te manque à ce point ?

De quoi il parle putain... je ferme les yeux, ses lèvres heurtent mon cou, ma main droite vient se poser sur ses cheveux et je le tire en arrière. Ah, non, je l'appuie contre ma gorge.

-Ah mais oui ça te manque... je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, je le tire en arrière et d'un coup de genoux le fait tomber sur le côté. Effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me touchait et là... mon cœur qui palpite de peur, ça ne peut pas être anodin. Je profite de sa surprise pour m'extirper de la voiture et parcourir la rue en courant. Mes idées se repositionnent rapidement dans un arrangement plus propice à la réflexion. Il connaît mon adresse, heureusement que je comptais déménager. Il sait où je vais bosser mais le lycée est très sécuriser. Il est chauffeur de taxi, mais j'ai une voiture. Il a essayé de coucher avec moi. Ça je ne me l'explique pas. Pourquoi ? La probabilité que ce soit un hasard diminue à mesure que j'avance.

La clé entre dans la serrure, les événements m'ont vraisemblablement dessoûlés, je ne devrais même pas avoir mal au crâne demain quelle chance ! J'entre dans mon petit appartement et poussa un carton de déménagement du pied puis je contourne les autres jusqu'au lit défait où je m'assoie. Il faudrait que je me change. Mon pied droit se pose sur le talon du gauche pour envoyer voler ma basket, la seconde résiste, je la frotte au sol et elle fini par se détacher mollement de mon pied. Je m'allonge enfin, contre la couverture glacée.

* * *

Foutu réveil. Con de réveil. Je grogne un moment en me retournant vers l'engin de malheur qui trouve sans doute très amusant de sonner chaque fois 15 minutes avant l'heure prévue. Je dois en racheter un autre, ça devient urgent... Une fois redresser, assit sur le bord du lit, je contemple la petite chambre dans laquelle rentre à peine le lit et le bureau que j'ai installé puis me relève pour prendre un carton et le poser sur les autres. Le déménagement est prévu pour mercredi après-midi, soit après-demain, j'ai intérêt à avoir organiser tout ça. Un soupir et je regagne la cuisine où je met la théière en route avant d'aller m'habiller. Premier jour, je dois faire bonne impression. L'appartement me semble atrocement vide bien qu'il soit emplit de tous le désordre que l'on doit à un déménagement en bonne et due forme : cartons fermés, ouverts, encore pliés, pile de livres à ranger et de CD que je n'écouterais plus mais que j'emporte malgré tout, clés de nostalgie et autres objets de mélancolie, ma vie s'étale sous mes yeux et le problème est que, malgré mes efforts, je suis incapable de la reconnaître.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée est long à cause de mon appartement trop éloigner, c'est le but du déménagement de me rapprocher de mon lieu de travail, je caresse l'espoir de pouvoir faire un jour une nuit complète grâce à ça. La tête appuyé contre la vitre du bus qui me mène jusqu'à l'enfer paradisiaque où j'ai postulé quelques mois plus tôt, je regarde le paysage urbain qui défile. Enfin, urbain, c'est un bien grand mot. Il s'agit en fait plus d'une petite ville que d'un grand village, plusieurs airs naturelles pigmenté de quelques immeubles d'à peine une dizaine d'étages. C'est beau. La circulation est fluide, la pollution assez basse mais comme dans tout les lieux de ce monde... le pourcentage de con au mètre carré est affligent. Et cette petite ville fort agréable n'échappe pas à la règle du 90% d'abrutis pour 10% d'agacés. J'ai de beaux spécimens ici. Avec le conducteur, nous sommes 10 dans ce bus. Ce qui nous donne 9 abrutis. Devinez qui est l'agacé ? Mon regard se tourne vers un garçon sur le côté. Un jeune homme blond habillé d'une chemise blanche, très quelconque si ce n'est cette lueur dans son regard, la lueur du « je sais tout », celle qui vous fait savoir que lorsque vous allez vous adresser à lui il va sans cesse vouloir vous rabaisser pour vous montrer sa supériorité, reflet généralement d'un complexe d'infériorité ou d'un narcissisme profondément encré. Sur le siège devant lui, un garçon sur sa PSP, ignare certainement, de ceux qui joue pendant votre cours et trouverons comme excuse que l'écran « game over » est bien en anglais alors, finalement, il apprend. À côté de ce joueur, donc, un autre garçon affairé à rajuster le foulard du jeune geek qui semble un peu déranger par la manœuvre, il se ressemble énormément et ils portent les mêmes baskets, sûrement des jumeaux. Mon regard se tourne à présent vers ma propre ranger. Juste devant moi, je repère des cheveux rouges. Le garçon installé là laisse ses pieds sur le siège à ses côtés en appuyant son dos contre la vitre. De ce que j'en vois, c'est l'un de ces gothiques, rockeurs à moitié punk qui ne savent pas où est leur place et sont de toute façon rarement en cours. À ce demander ce qu'il fait dans le bus de si bon matin. Tout à l'avant, un ballon de basket tourne sur le doigt d'un garçon affairé dans un livre, visiblement ils ont un contrôle aujourd'hui, ça explique la présence du rockeur. En me tournant légèrement, je croise le regard d'un garçon, un regard vairons, un moment, il ralentit et s'arrête pour me fixer, les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Lysandre, t'attends quoi là ?

La voix du rockeur, visiblement, ramène ledit Lysandre à la réalité, il détourne les yeux du mien avec une mine déconcertée et va s'installer à côté du garçon aux cheveux rouges qui lui a libérer la place. Étrange spécimen victorien. Cela dit, je n'ai rien contre, au contraire. La période Victorienne est pour moi la plus belle de l'histoire, c'est donc sans perte d'intérêt que je tente d'apercevoir un peu mieux sa tenue entre les deux sièges devant moi. Le bus s'arrête enfin devant l'établissement, je me lève du siège en forçant sur les abdos que je n'ai plus depuis quelques années et prend mon sac. J'ai l'air d'un ados parmi d'autre avec ce sac en bandoulière qui descend trop bas mais peu importe, j'en rachèterais un plus tard. J'entre dans l'établissement et me retrouve rapidement nez à nez avec le jeune Lysandre qui, une nouvelle fois, semble incapable de bouger. Je soutiens son regard dans rien dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne trouve aucun mots, mes pensées elles-mêmes sont vidées de leur sens.

-Monsieur Collins ?

-Oui ?

C'est le blond arrogant qui m'a interpellé, je sors de ma semi-léthargie et contourne le jeune homme pour rejoindre l'autre, je ne l'entend pas bouger et, juste avant d'entrer dans une sorte de bureau aux tables disposées en rond, je lance un regard en arrière. Il me regarde encore. C'est... adorable. Enfin, si c'est un coup de foudre, autrement c'est juste flippant. Une fois la porte fermée, je me retrouve seul à seul avec le blond.

-La directrice est absente, elle m'a chargé de vous guider.

-Tu es ?

-Nathaniel monsieur, je suis en terminale S et délégué des élèves.

Je m'y attendais un peu. Un blond, avec cravate-chemise, ça ne pouvait être qu'en S. Mais je le voyais en première à vrai dire, pas plus. Enfin, peu importe. Il me tend une feuille. Génial. Ce lycée doit être pour la diversité : je suis en charge de 5 classes, une terminale S, une ES et une L ainsi qu'une classe de seconde et une classe de première ES. Voilà qui va être joyeux. Je soupir un peu, sans aucune discrétion hélas en voyant l'emploie du temps que me tend le jeune homme. Des horaires vraiment pourries. Enfin, on fera avec.

-Votre premier cours est dans une heure, alors la terminale L.

Il accompagne son affirmation par la démonstration, comme pour me prouver qu'il ne ment pas, en me montrant le créneau horaire sur le bout de papier que j'ai dans la main. Bon. Super. Au lieu de commencer avec le niveau tranquille d'une S, je me retrouve avec des bilingues. Enfin, je les surestime sûrement. Et le garçon, Nathaniel donc, affiche un sourire satisfait. Logique, délégué, désigné par la directrice pour me guider... Ah ce que ça doit être jouissif ! … une seconde. Je ne me trompe pas il... il me dépasse ce con ! Il a au moins 5cm de plus que moi ! Ah c'est la meilleure... je pensais pas que ma taille pourrait être un handicape. À bien y réfléchir, l'autre Vairons me dépasse aussi. Ça va poser un sérieux problème à mon égaux.


	2. Chapter 2

Premier cours. Me voilà, planté devant mes élèves à attendre en espérant qu'ils se calment. Ça parle de partout. J'ai mal à la tête et ils persistent inlassablement à me faire perdre mon temps. Je soupir puis me tourne vers le tableau où j'écris mon nom en inclinant la craie de telle façon qu'elle se met à émettre un grincement ignoble. Évidemment, ça calme tout le monde. Une fois le silence revenu, je fais de nouveau face à ma classe de terminale, ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un monstre et ils ont bien raison. Enfin, il y en a un qui me lance ce même regard captivé et inquiétant que tout à l'heure. Captivé ou intrigué, je n'en sais rien, et je crois que le stress me pousse à m'en foutre voir à me consoler : ça en fait au moins un qui ne va pas m'emmerder verbalement. Bien. J'ai leur attention et ils ont mon nom.

-Prenez une feuille, écrivez vos noms, prénoms, adresse, classe de l'année dernière, adresse mail...

Une jeune fille lève la main. Ça commence déjà. Je lui souris maladroitement avant de l'interroger. Elle est mignonne. Vraiment mignonne.

-On peut avoir la vôtre ?

-Je vous la donnerais tout à l'heure.

Là, elle me fait un sourire exquis et, le menton posé sur ses mains ouvertes et les coudes sur la table, elle me fait un clin d'œil.

-Et votre numéro... ?

-Excusez moi jeune fille, quel est votre nom ?

Des ricanements dans la salle et le rockeur lance sur moi un regard haineux. Il est assit à côté d'elle. Ouch, ils sont ensemble ? Allez il va s'imaginer que j'essaye de lui piquer sa copine...

-Aoimaru monsieur... Mais j'suis pas une fille.

Je la... enfin, le regarde plus attentivement maintenant. Il/Elle peut dire ce qu'il/elle veut... ce visage est typiquement féminin. Je m'excuse platement et leur demande de faire ce que j'ai demander. J'ai à présent 3 regards sur moi. Le jeune garçon muet de ce matin, le rockeur avec son excès de possessivité et le/la garçon/fille qui me semble très peu fidèle. C'est une journée qui commence bien. Pendant qu'ils s'attellent tous à leur fiche, je prends ma propre liste et essaye de deviner qui est qui sans grand succès puisqu'un nom ne nous permet pas d'apprendre grand chose. En tournant la page, je me retrouve avec quelque chose de nettement plus utile : un plan de classe, magnifique création du professeur qui, sans mémoire, se voit forcé d'user de toute les ruses qui lui sont accessibles. Je souris un peu et commence par le/la seul(e) dans cette salle que je connaisse de source sûre : Aoimaru. Pour mieux assimiler, je viens me poster à côté d'elle/lui qui me lance un regard plein de sous-entendu, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé dans leur couple mais le rockeur doit être un mauvais petit ami pour qu'elle/il se jette ainsi sur le premier professeur venu. La feuille en main donc, je commence. Aoimaru ici. Ce qui fait que le rockeur s'appelle bien Castiel comme je l'avais entendu. J'en venais à Lysandre quand je me suis rendu compte que celui-ci ne m'avait pas encore quitté des yeux et ça commence à devenir sérieusement embarrassant. Sur le point de lui parler, je me rends compte qu'il a un écouteur à l'oreille. Je reste incrédule un instant puis pose ma feuille sur son bureau.

-Première heure de mon cours, et tu commences comme ça ?

Silencieux, il me fixe encore. Nos regards se croisent, se soutiennent, sans qu'il ne cherche à me répondre. Mes doigts prennent le fil de l'écouteur et le tire, ce n'est que là qu'il réagit en le retenant, plus dans un réflexe qu'autre chose me semble-t-il. Au bout de quelques secondes, il me semble que je vais enfin entendre sa voix mais c'est une erreur de ma part, il se contente de sortir le deuxième écouteur de son haut, de faire remonter son baladeur et d'enrouler le fil autour avant de me le tendre, le tout sans me lâcher des yeux. J'en fais quoi, moi, de son baladeur ? … Oh. Je suis censé le confisquer ? C'est jouissif. Je le prend avec un nouvel air sévère puis récupère ma feuille et mon stylo.

-Tu le récupéreras à la fin de l'heure.

J'entends le ricanement du rockeur quand je retourne à mon bureau mais n'en cherche pas la raison. Dix minutes plus tard, je récupère les feuilles que je leur demande de faire passer devant et les poses en un paquet difforme sur le coin de mon bureau.

Le reste du cours ne servit pas à grand chose comme souvent, en début d'année. Je me suis contenté de leur expliquer le contenu du programme de l'année, beaucoup de chapitre, beaucoup d'heure... Et le BAC à la fin, génial... Je soupir avec eux, dépité. Je dois les préparer au BAC alors que je ne suis moi-même pas capable de me souvenir comment il s'est passé. Tant pis ! Je me renseignerais un peu, ce n'est pas un problème. Une fois que je sais à peu près tout de tous le monde, je décide d'abréger le supplice et les laisses donc sortir de la salle alors que le jeune Lysandre, lui, resta à sa place. La seule différence avec son état de la dernière heure, c'est que là il a rangé ses affaires. Par contre, il me fixe toujours, c'est toujours hyper gênant, c'est toujours hyper chiant. Je m'appuie contre le bureau, bras croisés, et lui fait signe d'approcher.

Une fois à ma hauteur, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il me toise. Vous savez, une sorte de regard qui me prend de haut. Normal. Il fait quelques centimètres de plus. Je ne me démonte pas et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Alors ?

-... Oui ?

Il... Comprend pas ? Il est idiot ? Normalement le « alors ? » c'est universel non ? Pour dire « alors, expliquez vous jeune homme ». Eh bien pas dans son monde, voyez vous, dans le monde de Lysandre, ça veut dire tout à fait rien du tout apparemment.

-Alors qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Un silence. Je l'intimide ou quoi ? Mes sourcils se froncent encore, je ferme les yeux une seconde et sent comme un courant d'air. En rouvrant mon regard, donc, je m'aperçois qu'il est presque collé à moi en toussotant sans discrétion, je me glisse sur le côté, restant contre le bureau.

-Ne t'approches pas comme ça, s'il-te-plais.

J'ai l'impression de me taper un monologue, il me regarde de ses yeux vairons mais ne réponds ni à mes interrogations muettes ni à mes questionnements presque angoissés. Je crois que je commence à comprendre le ricanement de ce satané rockeur. Tiens... Je me demande si il est bisexuel. Ça doit être top pour lui vu la tronche de sa « moitié ». Tête de fille, corps de mecs. Ce chanceux... Comment ils s'appellent déjà ? … Oui, j'avoue. Je fuis la situation en essayant de me laisser captiver par autre chose. Mes yeux se tournent vers mon élève. Plutôt beau, assez masculin, il fait même plutôt adulte, plus que pas mal de monde. Me redressant, je lui fais face en bombant le torse pour me grandir. Ridicule.

-Expliques toi maintenant, ou tu ne récupéreras pas ton MP3.

-... C'est un Ipod.

Bam. Dans la tronche du vieux. Je détourne les yeux et me dégonfle brusquement. J'ai dit MP3. Sérieusement. Ça fait juste tellement vieux, tellement moche, tellement con, tellement « je m'appelle Roland, j'ai 86 ans et je ne connais pas la technologie. »

Reprenant mes esprits, je plaque la paume de ma main contre le bureau.

-Ce n'est pas la question !

Nouveau silence. Je soupir, passant ma main dans mes cheveux fins. D'accord, allez, courage. Je suis censé faire quoi face à un élève qui ne me répond pas ? … Son visage me dit quelque chose. C'est horrible. La façon dont il me regarde... et voilà, je croise ses yeux et je frémis. Abrutis de moi. Ma main glisse sur le plastique de mon bureau, je récupère l'engin et le lui tend.

-La prochaine fois, tu iras le récupérer chez le CPE.

Ses mains s'approchent et se referment sur les miennes, il ne me lâche plus du regard, il ne me lâche plus du sourire, il ne me lâche plus non plus les mains. Pourquoi ? Un frémissement tiraille mon corps entier.

-Leigh...

Un choc électrique. Mon corps entier se fige puis se détend brusquement. Leigh. C'est bien le seul dont je me souviennes à peu près de mes années de lycée... Je le côtoyais, c'était un peu le coureur de service, dans mes souvenirs. Faibles souvenirs. Coureur, hétéro. Autant dire que je pouvais aller me rhabiller moi. Si j'avais été comme Aoimaru à l'époque, peut-être... Bon, qu'importe. Ce n'est pas la question. A quoi ressemblait-il déjà ? Non ! Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant. Un élève te tiens par les mains en te lançant des regards langoureux et en balançant un prénom qu'il n'est pas censé connaître ! La bonne question donc, c'est...

-Heu... Salut ?

OK. C'est tout moi ça, un véritable génie, pas une once de stupidité. Je me sens rougir un peu en essayant de dégager mes mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Comment tu connais Leigh ? Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça !

-Il me parle de vous, des fois.

-Hein ?

La sonnerie retentit. Il récupère son Ipod et me sourit en me relâchant complètement autant du regard que de la voix. Il semble soudain distant.

-Je fini à 17h, parlons en après.

Il me sourit et s'éloigne. J'ai rencart avec un lycéen ? Sérieusement ? Bon, relativisons : c'est pas vraiment un rencart, c'est juste que j'ai des questions qui attendent des réponses. Leigh... Je ne pensais pas entendre ce nom encore une fois.

Deuxième heure de cours. A peine entré dans ma classe de terminale S, je croise le regard de Nathaniel. Soyons franc, sincère et tout ce qui s'en suit : je déteste croiser des regards. C'est énervant. Croiser un regard signifie que le regard est sur vous depuis plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez, ce n'est pas que l'idée d'être regarder me déplaît seulement c'est mon premier jour et j'aimerais beaucoup le passé autrement... Là, en résumé, j'ai un rockeur psychopathe qui veut ma mort, une androgyne qui me drague, un gars tout droit sorti de l'époque victorienne qui me parle d'un fantôme de mon passé et lui, monsieur premier de la classe, qui ne doit pas savoir plus que moi ce qu'il veut. Même manège que la fois précédente, les fiches, le blabla, personne ne m'écoute vraiment à part Mister First qui fini même par se manifester alors que j'aurais, avouons le, préféré qu'il me laisse tranquille. Bref, donc je le regarde. Je regarde sa chemise blanche qui s'étire dans des plis impropres et puis je fini par reprendre la consistance d'un professeur.

-Oui, Nathaniel ?

Soulignant ainsi que je me souviens de son nom. Monsieur Stupide ? Présent ! Je soupir. Mon regard se plante sur le blond des cheveux, un blond opaque, un blond terne.

-Vous allez nous organiser des BACs blancs ?

-Des BACs blancs... si c'est possible, oui. Ça dépendra surtout de l'établissement.

Bloquant cette fois-ci mon soupir pour ne pas passer pour le blaser de service, je me redresse et prend la craie. Tout va trop vite, je n'aime pas les S : ils comprennent vite, ils travaillent vite, résultat j'ai encore 30 minutes de cours devant moi et j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais prévu. Je m'assoie sur mon bureau et voit dans le regard de Mister First que ça ne lui plaît pas. Bien fait. Un sourire exquis que je lui adresse puis :

-Bien, nous allons parler un peu de vous.

L'interrogation est simple, je veux juste savoir à quoi m'attendre au niveau de leur culture générale. Pour les L, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, mais les S... c'est souvent une catastrophe au niveau des arts. Finalement, la demi-heure passe pendant que Nathaniel parle, accaparant complètement l'attention. Ça énerve très visiblement les autres élèves mais les filles ont l'air d'aimer ça pour la plupart... Alors comme ça, Mister Perfect a du succès ? Je peine à y croire. Pas qu'il soit moche, seulement il a ce petit quelque chose de très casse-couille que je ne supporte pas.

* * *

17h. Les heures sont passées assez rapidement, une fois débarrasser du blond. Je quitte la salle des professeurs avec un peu trop d'empressement et rejoint la cours, c'est là que j'ai le plus de chance de le retrouver. Castiel passe avec un rire moqueur. D'accord. Je fais sûrement pitoyable. Il profite que je les suive du regard, lui et sa/son copain/copine, pour glisser sa main sur les fesses d'Aoimaru qui se décolle un peu. A mon tour de rire.

-On est au lycée Cass'. Et je crois t'avoir dit que pour l'instant je voulais pas... enfin, tu vois.

Ah ? Prude l'Aoimaru ? Je n'aurais pas pensé. Discrètement, je m'approche un peu. Comment ça je fais preuve d'une curiosité très mal placé ? Ce n'est pas ma faute, les histoires de lycéens me captivent.

-Je sais, désolé. Seulement... La façon dont tu le regardais je...

-... Ah... Comme tu es idiot.

La/le demoiselle/damoiseau s'arrête après avoir ralentis le pas et se tourne vers son petit ami, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. La tête baissée, il/elle semble rougir, chercher ses mots sans les trouver réellement.

-C'est juste que tu passais ton temps à le fixer...

Ouch. Jalousie croisée. Je suis au centre ? Donc, Castiel me regarde, Aoimaru jaloux/jalouse, me regarde à son tour et essaye de se faire comprendre en me pseudo-draguant. Je suis profondément blessé. Non, je déconne, ça me fait plutôt plaisir que l'un(e) pense que je suis au goût de l'autre. C'est mignon. J'aime beaucoup les couples comme ça, qui ne savent pas encore se parler et se comprendre, c'est le moment le plus intéressant et le plus craquant d'une relation. Oui, bien sûr, voir des vieux encore ensemble après des années c'est beau, des jeunes qui viennent d'emménager ensemble c'est magnifique mais ça... Cette gêne, cette peur et ce bonheur constant, c'est ça qui consolide la relation pour la faire durer jusqu'au bout.

Le rockeur pose sa main droite sur les cheveux de son/sa petit(e) ami(e) et l'attire contre lui. C'est adorable, vraiment. Même lui avec son air fier et son style de chien sauvage, il rougit et se cache comme je le faisais autre fois. Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne connaissez pas cette parade ? Pourtant c'est simple ! Quand vous sentez que vous aller rougir ou pleurer, vous serrer l'autre pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Et c'est ce qu'il fait avec une certaine malice.

Retournant la tête vers le bâtiment, je vois Lysandre s'approcher de moi. Il passe à mes côtés et me fait signe de le suivre. Alors je lui emboîte le pas et avance derrière lui. C'est sans doute mieux : pas de scandale alors que je viens tout juste d'arriver. Nous nous arrêtons à l'arrêt de bus et restons côte à côte.

-Alors ?

Pas de réponse pendant une instant. Il enlève ses écouteurs, les enroule autour de son Ipod, me lance un coup d'oeil en coin puis le met dans sa poche en soupirant.

-Leigh est mon frère aîné. Il me parle de vous, souvent. Il dit... que vous n'auriez pas dû vivre ça.

Vivre... « ça » ? Je reste silencieux, je dois avoir l'air figé. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si mon cœur semble se briser à chaque battement, si ma gorge se noue et si mon estomac se tord. C'est quoi... « ça ? »

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien...

Le bus arrive, nous montons avant qu'il finisse sa phrase et prenons place au fond.

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas précisément. Il dit simplement que ça n'aurait pas du vous arriver.

-Mais quoi ?

-... Vous ne savez pas ? Il avait pourtant l'air de croire que vous ne pourriez jamais oublier.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ce... C'est assez étrange.


End file.
